Justice LeagueYami Skies
by Fanfickisara
Summary: the justce league has been formed but had 8 members instead of 7. don't own justice league!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own justice league!

My name is Yami skies (A.K.A Black Dragon protector), I'm 12-years-old and I helped save the world. Superman, Batman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Wonderwoman, Green lantern, Martian manhunter, and I formed the Justice League.

They don't know anything about my past. I am genetically engineered… experiment? Well when I was at the embryo stage I was injected with what is later called D-gene.

I have night-black dragon wings. And tail. And claw-like nails. And finally sharp teeth. I would hate to see any dentist's reaction to my teeth but that's _beside_ the point.

I was experimented on, tortured, starved, and had to live on my own when the others like me broke out and left me.

Now I'm whining. Whatever.

-I 3 breaklines!-

The Watchtower! I still can't get over how cool it is! But I hid my excitement still. Ra, I'm immature! Maybe.

I adjusted my black midriff tank top and skirt.

**-I've got a passion in my pants and ain't afraid show show show it-**

I began laughing. Oh, no! This is of course flash's work no doubt.

**I'm sexy and I know it! (2x)**

Everyone's reaction was hilarious!

Batman scowled, Diana (Wonderwoman) gave a WTF look, and J'onn looked terrified, John (Green Lantern) gave a disapproving look, Hawkgirl began snickering, and Superman quickly left the room to find Flash and probably kill him.

**-girl look at that body (3x) I work out! Girl look at that body (3x) I work out!**

I began laughing my head off when everyone (except Martian Manhunter who had his hands over his ears to try to block out the song) ran out of the room to kill Flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie #2! Keep me on track here people!

Chapter 2

Watchtower March 12 3:34 a.m.

_It was __**them**__. The scientists. They still haunt her with the needles and test tubes in her dreams._

_They injected her with something. She screamed in pain._

"_No" she whimpered softly. They still torture her.__** For science**__._

_Yami screamed and tried to fight but it was pointless._

J'onn Jon'zz heard her screams. He hated how helpless and defeated she sounded.

After another scream Batman joined him. They walked to Yami's room.

She was really sweaty and was thrashing around a lot. Her face revealed pure pain. Her wings flapping harshly.

_No. no. no! Yami whimpered again. She began to cry a little, not a sob or even weeping just quiet tears._

_But suddenly she felt warmth and J'onn's really deep but comforting voice washed over her._

_{It's all right}_

Yami's P.O.V

I finally woke and found myself embraced by batman and J'onn's hands on my head.

"What the-" I began but struggled to free myself. My mind was going so fast Flash would be jealous. They can't know my past! They'll look down on me. They already assume I'm weaker. But I survive, I was made to.

"I'm **not **a child! I can take care of some stupid nightmares!" I said praying they won't pry.

"Sure you were doing a great job before." Batman said.

Something inside me snapped. I just wanted to get away, clear my mind. So I won't kill the Dark Knight.

I shoved him harshly and flew to the zeta beams. I punched in the first location that came to mind and went for it.

I found myself in Cairo, Egypt. Wow. I flapped my wings so hard within minutes I was out of Egypt. I tried to clear my mind but I felt guilty about how I treated Batman and J'onn. They were only trying to help.

I suddenly realized I was in Grand Rapids, Michigan. _The city that had the institute at who did this to me._

I immediately had begun to freak out. I did a dive and turned sharply. My thoughts were fast again. I flew as fast as I could.

But I was still too slow. My vision begun to dim and I was getting weaker. Damn!

I was tired I wanted to sleep and I over-worked my body.

Cliff-hanger guys! Don't hate me!


	3. Chapter 3

Sanitized stuff. That's what the room around me smelled like. Everything came quickly back to me.

Oh, no! The scientists captured me! I shook harshly and tried to fight tiredness.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away and begun to fight.

I'm stronger than last time but am I strong enough?

"Calm down!" a voice said, it sounded like Superman, what sick joke _they_ are playing on me this time?

"Nooo can't fool me." I mumbled.

I heard unison of 'huh?'

"Can't contain me." I whispered.

"No one trying to contain you." Someone said trying to sound soothing. It sounds like Shayera.

"No more experiments!" I yelled. Shooting in an upright position with the league staring at me. Not the scientists just my friends.

They looked at me in shock and Superman was rubbing his hand. Am I that physically strong?

"Explain _now_." Batman demanded. I shook slightly. I'm so stupid! I could have given my secret away! Everyone looked worried.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day, Hawkgirl and Green lantern found you in Fort Wayne, Indiana with a mild concussion." Green Lantern said.

Dang. I have to be more careful!

"You were having a sort of metal meltdown." Shayera said.

"Mumbling about test tubes, nightmares, and a bunch other of crap." John said.

"She has been having nightmares as of late." J'onn said quietly.

I glared at him and everyone just looked worried. I guess they think they _have to_ protect me since I'm the youngest.

"Look, I really aspirate the concern, but I'm _fine_." I said.

Doubtful looks

"Really! It's a phase or something." _I hope._

More doubtful looks.

"Stop worrying!"

And they didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4! XD season 2 unlimited

Yami's P.O.V

Not these dorks again. Ugh! I don't even remember their names! I dived down and punched one of them harshly.

I'm incredibly strong, stronger than superman!

Also with my enhanced taste, touch, smell, sight, and hearing I most certainly can hold my own.

Then why does everyone keeping looking over their shoulder to me. I may be 12 but I am very mature!

I guess I freaked them out with the nightmare fiasco. With hasn't ended yet.

I've started sleeping in the cargo base so nobody hears my screams.

I shook my head and focused on the battle.

"You'll never win Black Dragon Protector!"

Ha, try me.

-Later-

I was sooo tired! When we got to the Watchtower I fell on the couch immediately. I was out like a light…

Superman P.O.V

It was strange seeing her look so vulnerable but still at peace.

Usually when she's awake she is defensive and strong and when she is asleep she is screaming her head off at nightmares.

Yami Skies was defiantly strange.

Her wings were wrapped around her like a blanket and she was using her arm as a pillow.

"She has been sleeping in the cargo base lately." Sheyera said.

"Why?" John asked 'that's a weird thing to do' he thought.

"I believe she is still having nightmares and doesn't want us to know about it." the Thanigaian said.

"She's hiding something but what?" Batman said.

Nobody knew. She kept her history well-hidden and refuses to talk about it.

Heck they didn't know when her birthday was!

That my friends was a short chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5! I can't believe it! I own this plot! **Not a Justice League plot!**

Yami P.O.V Happy Harbor July 5th, 4:45 p.m.

No no no! This can't be happening!

They took control of them, my friends, no, my _family_.

Superman punched me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me.

The only ones left out of the party were me and J'onn. He was making a frequency thing; he believes that will free them.

I held my own for quite a while but since I haven't been sleeping well I was tired.

I was burned, bruised, cut, and getting weaker. But my emotions were in worse shape.

I felt like they betrayed me. But they didn't.

Wonderwoman threw me at a wall I twirled around till I was feet first and used the wall like a Launchpad.

I zoomed towards John and he punched me into the ground.

I got up, I tried to keep my emotions in check but it was growing harder.

One girl verses 6 of Earth's mightiest heroes?

I fought, I fought as hard as I could but I couldn't do it.

My outfit was in tatters. I was thrown into a wall. But I struggled to rise again. It was so hard to breath. Thrown into wall again. I can't do it.

I heard a high sound. I heard a collective huhs and then gasps.

"Is it over?" I whispered weakly.

Someone picked me up and cradled me in their arms. I didn't push them away.

My vision was so blurry I couldn't make them out.

The next thing I knew was darkness, complete and comforting darkness.

Happy Birthday to me.

Breakline! Breakline! Breakline!

"When will she awake?" J'onn asked concerned.

After her interesting reaction to the Watchtower infirmary they took her to her room and brought the proper equipment here.

Everyone looked at each other guiltily. They all could _see _what they were doing but they couldn't _do_ anything about it!

They saw how the beat the crap out of her.

Yami gave another scared whimper.

"Her emotional state is what I'm worried about most." J'onn suddenly said.

Everyone nodded. Yami meant so much to all of them and she was an important part of the team.

"Its most likely more than a 13-year-old can handle." J'onn said.

"13-years-old?" Superman asked.

She has recently had her birthday.

"When?" John asked.

The martin seemed reluctant to say.

"July 5th." He answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! 0.0

Sheyera P.O.V

Yami skies' nightmares worsened. Horribly.

But she tried to be more open. Like she stopped sitting alone when she ate and challenging flash to a trading card game she liked, uh Yu-Gi-Oh?

Actually everything was pretty slow.

In fact Yami was forcing the _entire_ league watch an X-men movie marathon.

X-men, X2, X-men the final Stand, X-men First Class, ad X-men origins: Wolverine.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe she's only a child.

But she is still so secretive. We all know she's hiding something.

And odd.

Like when she found out Wally is a scientist she asked him if he knew any genetic scientists from Grand Rapids, Michigan.

"Uhhhhhh no." he said wondering why she'd ask such a question.

She nodded and walked off leaving Flash to scratch his head.

None of us knew what to think of _that…_.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Bear with me!

things the Justice League knows about Yami Skies:

Her favorite T.V. show is Yu-Gi-Oh

She is involved in the fandom (fanfiction/YouTube)

She has never believed in Santa Clause/Easter Bunny/tooth Fairy etc.

She wants to be a writer when she grows up

But believes she can't

She loves being a hero

She pretends to be an adult and hates to be taken care of

Yami lay on the floor in front of the TV. She was lying on a pillow and was watching some Saturday cartoon. This surprised the thanagarian. Yami didn't seem to be the type to watch cartoons. After a few minutes Sheyera wondered what the _hell_ this show was…

You'd be surprised at the great internet connection at the Watchtower. But John _was_ surprised when he found out about Yami's new-found love of_ Yu-Gi-Oh fandom. _Which no one understood. Whenever she had a spare moment she wrote. But she never showed them her creations… still so secretive.

"Are you excited about Christmas?" Superman asked Yami. She nodded but didn't have child-like excitement. He thought for a moment, "Do you believe in Santa Clause?" he asked. She looked startled for a moment and answered "Who?" to say superman was shocked was an understatement. "You don't know who Santa Clause is?" then Superman thought of something. "The Easter Bunny? The Tooth Fairy?" he asked wondering what happened to her that she didn't know these childhood legends. "What_ are_ you talking about?"

Yami was typing something again. Her, what was it called? _Fanfiction?_ Flash zoomed over and looked over her shoulder to find an angsty story. Something about some ancient Egyptian priest losing some girl he loved named kisara. I continued to read it when Yami suddenly moved her chair back to make Flash lose his balance. "Ha ha!" she laughed and continued to type. "Obsessed much! What do you wanted to be a writer?" he asked half sarcastic. She nodded.

Yami was still typing…after 3 hours! Different stories of course. Wonderwoman smiled. She was sure one day she will become a great writer. She sat down beside her fellow member. "What are you writing?" she asked curiously. Yami raised her head, "fanfiction." Was her simple response. "I'm sure you'll become a great writer." Diana said. Yami gave a sad sigh and said "Who will buy books written by a freak?"

_I'll never give this up. Being a hero. Having the satisfaction of knowing you're being a part of something bigger than yourself. The look on their faces when we save them. Apparition and awe. We, the Justice League protect those who can't. I rather die a hero than live an enemy. I'll die protecting. __**Until the day I die**__. I love this._

Martian Manhunter couldn't help but smile when he read this. The martin found it lying about and was just curious.

"**Please!** It's just a phase and it will pass!" Yami screamed. "Sure that's what you said _last _time." Batman said crossing his arms. Yami has yet again waked up screaming her head off about nightmares. "Don't you realize? I _have to_ deal with it! I_ can't _be weak! If I'm weak I wouldn't be good enough! You'll kick me out!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Recently there have been rumors about an illegal genetic lab in Grand Rapids, Michigan." J'onn said.

Yami gasped loudly.

"Superman and Yami, we will be sending you."

Superman could swear he heard her take deep breaths to try to calm herself.

"Righty." She said sounding slightly panicked. Okay they know something is wrong because she never used_ righty_ before.

/

Yami seemed unusually quiet. Even for her. J'onn gave us the address but she seemed she didn't need it.

The building seemed old and abandoned.

Superman took a few steps and a low growl was heard.

It was a _**dragon**_ about the size of a pit-bull (Not including wings). Before Superman could even reactYami drop-kicked it and torn its wing with the heel of her shoes.

"Hurry, they heal fast." She said entering building.

"What the hell?" he said to himself flying after her.

/

She hacked the computer and ran off to find evidence.

It didn't take Superman long to find the evidence they needed.

How could one person treat another this way?

He saved _everything _and flew off to find Yami.

He found her sobbing, _sobbing!_ In front of a cage with the tag project D-Y23YY 2323.

_The same number on her forearm!_

How didn't they see it before?

"J'onn beam us up, we have a situation."


	9. Chapter 9

Dun dun dun! CHAPTER 9!

"And you just found her sobbing?" J'onn asked.

Superman nodded. To say everyone was _shocked_ was an understatement.

She was still crying a bit but was unconscious.

"No more secrets!" Wonderwoman said.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

Martian Manhunter placed his hands on her head. 'This was necessary' he reminded himself.

John stayed back to watch her everyone else was venturing into her mind.

_They saw a woman, a man, and the woman holding a child about 3-years-old. With dragon wings. They knew it was Yami._

_The woman who J'onn guessed was Yami's mother stoked her hair while talking Yami's father._

"_Why did we agree?" she said sadly._

"_We __**were **__going to give____her up." He replied._

_Flash was beyond curious now. _

"_We're so selfish."_

"_That's not the point, we love her and __**they**__ wouldn't have her._

"_Stupid D-gene." They said in unison._

_Wonderwoman gasped. So she was an __**experiment?**_

_But suddenly the couple was surrounded by __**dragons**__ and a tall, dark man about 6'2. He chuckled._

"_It belongs to us."_

"_No __**she **__is __**our **__daughter!"_

"_What about the $100,000 paycheck?"_

_J'onn, Diana, Wally, Clark, and Sheyera gasped._

_Tears grew in the woman's eyes. _

"_It has the gene, our gene so it belongs to us!"_

"_NEVER!" both parents yelled._

"_Attack."_

_The parents were killed. The heroes went to the next memory._

_/_

_The institute. Except the cages had experiments in them. Yami had to 5 now._

_A man walked up, opened her cage, and pulled her away. _

_The league was forced to watch it all. _

_Her screams echoed in their souls._

_/_

_The breakaway. That the only word to describe to escape._

_Nut it was fend-for-yourself and Yami was 8-years-old and too weak._

"_Please!" she begged. She was sobbing really hard._

_No one came back….no one._

_/_

_The next years were her fending for herself. _

_Being a hero saved her… _


	10. Chapter 10

10 10 10! Wow wow wow!

Everyone stood in shock.

Nightmares are very reasonable.

"So my secret is out." A soft voice said.

"W-we didn't know." Wonderwoman said.

John saw their faces and wondered what the hell happened.

J'onn sent the images to his mind.

"oh." He whispered speechless.

Yami started sobbing really hard.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I t-thought I w-wouldn't b-be good e-e-enough! I'm n-n-not!" she said.

Batman unexpectedly pulled the crying girl on his lap but this time Yami didn't argue. She cried into his chest while Wonderwoman stoked Yami's hair. Flash was speaking comforting words to her.

For the rest of the day they sat in Yami's bedroom.

No more secrets.

Finally.


	11. Chapter 11

Young Justice

A now 25-year-old Yami stood near a wall in Mt. Justice. She smiled.

Ever since that day she was sooo much more open.

She finally felt truly free.

Her first book is about to be published.

"Superboy!" I called. The boy was like me. Except he's a clone, of superman.

He walked up, I smiled.

"Don't worry it'll get better. Take it from someone who knows." I said.

He looked startled, but smiled.

"Secrets sure don't help." I grinned knowingly.

'How does she know?' the said boy thought…


End file.
